


all hallow's eve

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Major Character Undeath, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Minor Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Post-Canon, minor appearances of molly arthur ginny mr & mrs granger & oliver
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Es ist das erste Halloween seit Hogwarts, das Harry mit den Weasleys verbringt, und er kennt all ihre Gepflogenheiten nicht, aber sie sind seine Familie, also erlernt er sie.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Weasley Family
Kudos: 1





	all hallow's eve

**Author's Note:**

> das hier ist alles sehr stream of conciousness  
> & tbh sehr self-indulgent, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem, [liebes](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/jubilee+line) ♥  
> (fight the canon, ich akzeptiere freds tod nicht.)
> 
> _Da zeigt der Mensch sich froh und lind.  
>  Heut keltern sie den braunen Wein.  
> Weit offen die Totenkammern sind  
> Und schön bemalt vom Sonnenschein._  
> Im Herbst – Georg Trakl
> 
> **CN: Essen**

Zwischen ihm und den Sonnenstrahlen, die seine Hände aufwärmen könnten, liegt eine dichte, graue Wolkendecke, aber er hält trotzdem weiter die Kürbisse im Arm, die Hermione mit ihrer üblichen Exaktheit vor den Türen und auf den Fenstersimsen des Fuchsbaus platziert. Immer wieder streifen ihre wahrscheinlich ebenso kalten Finger über den Stoff seiner Ärmel, wenn sie blind nach hinten greift und einen der kleinen Kürbisse aus seinem Griff befreit.

Ganz leise, über den recht heftigen Wind hinweg, kann er sie summen hören, und er schließt für einen Moment die Augen, um vielleicht besser verstehen zu können, welches Lied sie summt, aber er erkennt es nicht.

Als sie sich abwendet und zur nächsten Fensterbank hinübertritt, öffnet er die Augen wieder und folgt ihr.

Es ist unerwartet kalt, weil es vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen noch so warm gewesen ist, dass er im T-Shirt herumlaufen konnte, ohne zu frieren. Jetzt laufen ihm die Fingernägel ein bisschen blau an und seine Fingergelenke schmerzen, weil er sie nicht bewegen kann, sonst fielen ihm die geschnitzten Kürbisse aus dem Arm. Er denkt sehnsüchtig an die heiße Schokolade, die Molly ihnen versprochen hat, wenn sie fertig sind, das Haus für Halloween vorzubereiten.

Es ist das erste Halloween, dass Harry im Fuchsbau verbringt. Seit er nicht mehr in Hogwarts ist, steht er jeden Feiertag wieder vor der Frage, wie er die Zeit überbrücken soll, weil er sich den Weasleys nicht aufdrängen möchte. Aber jedes Mal wieder klopft ihm Molly mit dem Kochlöffel auf die Finger oder versetzt ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich empört danach erkundigt, wann sie je eines ihrer Kinder allein gelassen hätte. Egal, ob Feiertag oder nicht. Er solle nur ja nicht glauben, dass, nur weil er nicht mehr den Schlafsaal mit Ron teile, er kein Teil dieser Familie mehr sei.

Und er lächelt sie an, weil er sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen kann, als ein Teil dieser Familie zu sein.

»Was denkst Du?«, fragt Hermione, als sie die letzten zwei Kürbisse aus seiner Umklammerung herauszieht und neben der Tür auf den Boden stellt.

»Ich denke, dass uns drinnen mindestens zwei große Kürbisse erwarten, die genau da hingehören, wo Du gerade die da hingestellt ist«, antwortet Harry, während er abwechselnd seine Finger vorsichtig ausstreckt und dann genauso vorsichtig eine Faust macht, um die Blutzirkulation wieder anzuregen. Sie lacht leise und er grinst sie an, dann schubst sie ihn leicht in Richtung Eingangstür und sagt: »Na, dann schauen wir doch, ob Du richtig denkst.«

Die angestaute Hitze im Fuchsbau trifft Harry wie eine Faust ins Gesicht und er muss einen kleinen Moment innehalten, was dazu führt, dass Hermione direkt in ihn stolpert. Er dreht sich halb zu ihr um, streckt ihr die Zunge raus und setzt dann seinen Weg nach drinnen fort.

»Molly? Die Kürbisse stehen!«, ruft Harry von außen in die Küche hinüber, in der Molly gerade in einen großen Topf sieht, während ein hölzerner Kochlöffel in langsamen Kreisen den Inhalt umrührt. Sie blickt nicht auf, sondern langt nur mit einem großen Löffel in den Topf und pustet auf die orangefarbenen Stücke, die sie herausfischt. Bevor sie probiert, ruft sie Harry jedoch zu: »Harry, Schatz, Fred und George haben die Kürbisse für den Eingangsbereich fertig. Könnt ihr die noch nach draußen stellen?«

Harry dreht sich zu Hermione um, zieht eine Grimasse, die Hermione mit einem leichten Schubs quittiert, und antwortet schließlich: »Gerne, Molly!« Dann greift er nach Hermiones Hand, die klamm in seiner viel zu kalten liegt, und zieht sie mit roten Wangen in Richtung Hintertür.

Von draußen dringt Lachen nach drinnen und das Scharren von Holz auf Holz erklingt, als ein Stuhl zurechtgerückt zu werden scheint. Harry drückt die Tür auf und die Kälte beißt ihm in die Wangen und färbt sein Gesicht noch röter.

»Ja, aber was hast Du dann gemacht?«, fragt Fred, ein bisschen atemlos. Keiner achtet auf Hermione und Harry, die sich an den Rand der kleinen Gruppe stellen und dem Ende der Geschichte lauschen. 

»Ja, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich hieß für die ganze Woche Bonnie«, antwortet Ginny und Fred und George brechen in eine weitere Lachsalve aus. Hermione wirft Harry einen irritierten Blick zu, als erwarte sie, dass er ihr mehr Kontext für die Gesprächssituation liefern könne. Der zuckt aber nur mit den Schultern und wirft einen Blick zu Ginny hinüber, die in dem Moment zu ihnen hinübersieht und ihre ineinander verschlungenen Hände entdeckt. Sie wendet sich schnell wieder ab und streicht sich die Haare in einer nervösen Bewegung aus dem Gesicht, als ob sie damit irgendwie überspielen könnte, dass sie ein bisschen überfordert mit der Situation ist. (Aber das ist er auch, was er ihr nicht sagen kann, weil er dann so viele Dinge ansprechen müsste, bei denen er sich selbst noch nicht sicher ist. Also lässt er einfach nur Hermiones Hand los und dreht sich zu Fred und George um.)

»Molly sagt, dass ihr fertig seid«, lenkt Harry das Gespräch auf die anstehende Arbeit, die sie noch bewältigen müssen, bevor die restlichen Mitglieder der Familie nach Hause kommen und sie gemeinsam zu Abendessen können. »Wir nehmen euch die dann mal ab.« Fred hebt seine Beine über den riesig großen Kürbis hinweg, der zwischen seinen Füßen steht, und steht dann auf, um Harry beim Anheben und Tragen zu helfen. Bevor sie durch die Tür treten und außer Hörweite geraten, bekommt Harry noch mit, wie Ginny George an der Schulter berührt und sagt, dass sie Hermione helfen würde, den Kürbis zu transportieren. George solle ruhig den dritten allein nach vorne bringen.

Gerade weil Harry es gewohnt ist, dass Fred immer etwas zu sagen hat und sie, wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbringen, nicht wirklich zum Schweigen kommen, ist es ein seltsames Gefühl, mit ihm zu gehen, ohne dass einer von ihnen ein Wort spricht. Fred betrachtet einfach nur sein Gesicht, als würde er nach Antworten auf Fragen suchen, die er gar nicht gestellt hat. (Er kennt Fred so nicht und es beunruhigt ihn ein wenig, aber so nah, wie Ginny und Hermione ihnen gerade sind, möchte er auch nicht nachfragen.)

Im Küchenbereich klirren und klappern noch immer Teller und Besteck und Molly würzt und verfeinert nach und nach mit fachmännischer Hand ihre Speisen und Beilagen. Sie hat ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und wirft gerade ein paar Lorbeerblätter in einen kleinen Emailletopf. (Manchmal setzt Harry sich zu ihr in die Küche und sieht ihr einfach nur beim Kochen zu. Ein ums andere Mal hat er ihr angeboten, ihr zu helfen, Gemüse für sie zu schneiden oder Töpfe umzurühren, aber jedes Mal hat sie ihm mit einer kaum merklichen Bewegung ihrer Hand einen Tee zubereitet und ihm gesagt, dass er nicht helfen müsse, ungelehrte Finger könne sie nun gar nicht gebrauchen. Und irgendwie ist es zu einer Gewohnheit geworden, den Duft des vor sich hinköchelnden Essens einzuatmen und Mollys leisen Erzählungen über seine Eltern zu lauschen. Geschichten über die Weasleys, als sie noch klein gewesen sind, den ersten Orden und wie sich Lily einmal, vor ihrer Schwangerschaft, auf einer der Weihnachtsfeiern des Ordens beinahe mit Sirius geprügelt hätte, aber sie doch nur in unkontrolliertes Gelächter ausgebrochen war, nachdem sie sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte.)

Aus Versehen tritt Fred ihm auf den Fuß und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie die Tür aufstoßen. Fred murmelt: »Oh, tut mir leid«, während er mit seinem rechten Fuß die Tür für Ginny und Hermione offenhält, die nur einen Augenblick nach ihnen zurück in die bereits winterliche Kälte treten. »Wo will Mum sie haben?«

»Ich weiß nicht«, Hermione bleibt in einigem Abstand neben Fred stehen, während George bei ihnen ankommt und den dritten Kürbis vor sich herschweben lässt, »aber vermutlich dorthin, wo die kleinen noch stehen. – George?« George schiebt sich an ihr vorbei, hebt die kleinen Kürbisse vom Boden auf und klemmt sie sich umständlich unter den Arm, bevor er den schwebenden Kürbis mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes auf dem staubigen Boden neben der Eingangstür absetzt. Hermione und Ginny setzen ihren daneben ab und lassen gerade noch genügend Platz zwischen Türbereich und ihrem Kürbis, dass Harry und Fred ihren ablegen können.

»Fred, können Du und Harry die Kerzen aufstellen, die Molly auf den Esstisch gestellt hat?«, fragt Hermione, während George liebevoll die Kürbisse unter seinem Arm zwischen den eben abgelegten verteilt.

»Ich wollte noch ein oder zwei Speiserüben schnitzen«, antwortet Fred, aber George winkt ab und erwidert: »Das übernehme ich.« Dann wendet er sich Hermione und Ginny zu, die Blicke austauschen, die Harry nicht wirklich deuten kann und die ihn ein wenig nervöser machen, als er ohnehin schon ist. »Ihr stellt die Vogelscheuche auf?« Die beiden nicken und wenden sich in Richtung Schuppen ab. George geht schnurstracks durch den Wohnbereich, schnappt sich nur zwei Speiserüben aus einem geflochteten Korb und tritt dann durch die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes, hinaus in den Garten.

Fred und Harry stehen für einen langen Augenblick, sich etwas unwohl fühlend, nebeneinander, bevor Fred mit dem Kopf nach drinnen zeigt: »Wollen wir?« Harry nickt und folgt Fred, der an Molly vorbeigeht und einen Korb aus einem der vielen Schränke holt, in den er die Kerzen packt, die, wie angekündigt, auf dem Esstisch liegen.

»Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr leere Körbe habt, hätte ich die Kürbisse vorher nicht so umständlich getragen«, sagt Harry nervös lachend im Versuch, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen und vielleicht der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, warum Fred sich im gegenüber so seltsam verhält. Fred zuckt mit den Schultern und greift nach den letzten zwei Kerzen, bevor er wieder die Oktoberkälte draußen anstrebt.

»Was ist los?«, fragt Harry, als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen haben und endlich nicht mehr von irgendjemandem gehört werden können. Seine Hand greift unwillkürlich Freds Arm, der mit seiner freien Hand die Kerzen in seinem Korb hin und her schiebt, als wolle er Harry damit entgehen. 

»Weißt Du, Harry«, Fred seufzt und stellt eine der großen Kerzen gegenüber der Kürbisse auf den Boden neben der Tür, »ich sehe, was los ist. Mit Dir und Ginny. Und Hermione. Und ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll.« Er greift nach einer weiteren Kerze und stellt sie neben die erste.

»Kumpel, das weiß ich auch nicht«, sagt Harry, bevor er auch seufzt, die Schultern bis zu den Ohren hochgezogen und die Finger nervös ineinander verflochten. Fred wirft ihm einen auffordernden Blick zu, während er ihm den Korb in die Hände drückt und bevor er die ersten Kerzen anzündet.

Harry überlegt für einen Moment, dann entspannt er seine Schultern und scharrt mit dem Fuß über den staubigen Boden. Er sagt: »Es ist schwierig, irgendwie.«

»Warum?«, fragt Fred, während sie zum ersten Fenstersims gehen und ein paar Kerzen aufstellen und anzünden. »Ginny mag Dich. Das ist kein Geheimnis, denke ich. Du musst nur wissen, ob Du sie auch magst?«

»Das ist ja das Problem«, erwidert Harry, vielleicht ein bisschen zu leidend klingend, und er bleibt fest stehen, als Fred schon zur nächsten Fensterbank hinübergeht. »Ich mag Ginny. Wirklich gern.« Fred sieht ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und Harry kann ihn schon _Wo ist dann das Problem?_ fragen hören. Aber er lässt ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. »Ich mag Hermione auch? Irgendwie? Ziemlich sogar?« Er verlagert das Gewicht vom rechten aufs linke Bein und zuckt ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern, weil er ja nicht zu sonderlich mehr in der Lage ist. (Außer wegzurennen. Aber, ganz ehrlich, könnte er wirklich vor sich verantworten, _der Junge, der lebt,_ zu sein, aber dann bei den ersten Anzeichen einer Gefühlsnotlage das Weite zu suchen?) »Ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich damit umgehen soll.«

»Rede mit ihnen«, schlägt Fred vor, als würde er ihm ein Rezept für glutenfreie Muffins anbieten. »So wie jetzt ist es nur unangenehm für alle Beteiligten. Und für uns arme Kreaturen, die wir uns das Trauerspiel von außen mitansehen müssen.« Fred grinst ihn an und Harry fasst tatsächlich ein bisschen Mut, dass er nicht beide vor den Kopf stößt, wenn er sich mit ihnen hinsetzt, um über ihre Situation zu sprechen.

»Aber«, fügt Fred nach einer schweigenden Pause, die nur mit Zikadenzirpen und den vielen nicht zuordenbaren Geräuschen des Fuchsbaus gefüllt ist, »mach das vielleicht nicht heute. Gönn' Mum einen stressfreien Abend.« Harry nickt und geht zu Fred, um ihm eine der Kerzen rüberzureichen. Sie lächeln sich einen Moment an und Harry denkt sich, dass das hätte sehr viel schlimmer laufen können. (Aber vielleicht haben sie nach all der Zeit einfach alle ein bisschen Frieden verdient. Vielleicht hat er alles Schlechte und Bekümmernde, was ihm in seinem Leben passieren sollte, im ersten Viertel erlebt, und hat jetzt einen Freifahrtschein für die Sonnenseite.)

Die restliche Zeit, in der sie um das ganze Haus Kerzen verteilen und anzünden, sprechen sie über dies und das, über den Laden der Zwillinge und über das Wiederaufbauen von Hogwarts, an dem Harry, Hermione und Ron das letzte Jahr über beteiligt waren und das endlich zu einem Ende gekommen ist. Sie sprechen über Harrys Zukunftspläne und ob er nicht doch für ein bisschen mit ihnen in _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_ arbeiten möchte, wenn er nicht weiß, für welchen Beruf er sich entscheiden möchte. Und Harry sagt, dass er darüber nachdenken wird.

»Georgie«, ruft Fred aus, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Hauses ankommen, »wie kommst Du voran, Bruder mein?« George wirft sich zur Seite, sodass er fast auf der Holzbank liegt, und seinen Arm theatralisch über sein Gesicht, bevor er gespielt gequält ausruft: »Ich weiß nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht, liebster Bruder! Diese Rüben sind wie Stein und mein Messer wie für Butter!«

»Fred ist Dein Lieblingsbruder?«, fragt Harry übertrieben empört. »Schlechtmöglichste Wahl. Ich hätte ja Charlie genommen.«

»Sag das nochmal! Daraus mache ich eine Weihnachtskarte für Ron«, erwidert Fred, gackernd lachend, bevor er zur Feuerstelle hinübergeht und beginnt, Holz aufeinander zu schichten und Stöckchen und Zeitungspapier zwischen die Holzscheite zu stecken. Dann zieht er aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche seinen Zauberstab hervor und steckt das Papier in Brand.

»Junge«, sagt Harry, die Stimme und den Duktus von Mad Eye Moody imitierend, »manch einer hat schon die Pobacke verloren, weil er nicht sorgsam genug mit seinem Zauberstab umgegangen ist.«

Für einen kleinen Augenblick, für ein Zwinkern nur, herrscht Todesstille und Harry glaubt, nicht einmal mehr die Zikaden hören zu können, die ihm vorher noch so omnipräsent erschienen sind. Dann brechen Fred und George in das heftigste Gelächter aus, das Harry jemals von ihnen gehört hat. Heftiger als damals mit Umbridge, als sie aus der Eingangshalle geflohen sind. 

»Was bei Merlins Unterhosen, Harry??«, presst Fred zwischen mehreren japsenden Lachern hervor. 

»Das war Mad Eye Moody«, erwidert Harry nichtsahnend und ziemlich arglos. »Hat er euch nie eine seiner massigen Horrorgeschichten über die missglückte Lagerung von Zauberstäben in Hosentaschen erzählt?«

»Nein. Hat er nicht«, sagt Fred im selben Moment, in dem George: »Doch, schon, aber …« antwortet und sich in seinen eigenen Worten verliert. Die beiden sehen zuerst Harry fassungslos an und werfen sich dann gegenseitig einen Blick zu. Fred fragt: »Wann hat Dir Moody davon erzählt?«

»Als wir alle Harry waren, hat er mich kurz zur Seite genommen, weil er gesehen hat, wie ich meinen Zauberstab in meine Hose gesteckt habe«, entgegnet George, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry umdreht und sagt: »So was kannst Du nicht einfach so raushauen, Harry, okay.« Eine kleine, überforderte Lachwelle bricht aus ihm hervor, aber er kann sie recht schnell wieder eindämmen und schüttelt dann einfach nur den Kopf.

»Warum?«, fragt Harry, aber Fred winkt nur ab und setzt seinen Weg um das Haus fort, um die letzten Kerzen aufzustellen, ohne dass sein Gelächter abebben würde. Harry verdreht die Augen, aber folgt Fred schließlich, weil er sich inzwischen schon denken kann, was die beiden meinen, aber er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken will, weil er das eindeutig nicht gemeint hat.

Fred ist bei der ersten Fensterbank stehen geblieben, weil ihm eingefallen zu sein scheint, dass Harry derjenige ist, der den Korb mit den Kerzen trägt. Dann stellt er die ersten auf, zündet sie an, und sie bringen ihre letzten paar Meter schweigend hinter sich; Fred immer und immer wieder vor sich hin lachend.

Als sie fertig sind und sich wieder auf in den Garten machen, entdecken sie, dass sich dort bereits alle eingefunden haben. Hermione und Ginny sitzen neben George auf der Holzbank, die Speiserüben hängen wie Mistelzweige in den Türstürzen, Ron steht mit Arthur und Mr. und Mrs. Granger am Feuer, Molly hat sich einen Mantel übergeworfen, den sie aber nicht geschlossen hat, und gesellt sich gerade zu der kleinen Gruppe am Feuer. Der einzige, der noch zu fehlen scheint, ist Percy.

Harry lächelt Ginny und Hermione an, bevor er sich zu Molly und Arthur stellt und Ron begrüßt.

»Und Sie bewahren Ihre Lebensmittel wirklich in einem kleinen, elektrischen Eisschrank auf?«, fragt Arthur gerade aufgeregt und Harry erkennt auf Mollys Gesicht einen sanften Gesichtsausdruck, den sie immer bekommt, wenn sie sich ganz kurz fragt, warum sie immer mit ihm fürliebnimmt, aber gleichzeitig daran denken muss, wie sehr sie ihn tatsächlich liebt. (Harry glaubt, dass er noch nie eine Familie gesehen hat, die so voller Liebe füreinander ist wie die Weasleys. Weswegen er noch glücklicher darüber ist, seinen Platz in ihr gefunden zu haben.)

»Es ist ein Kühlschrank, ja«, erwidert Mr. Granger, der sich in all den Jahren noch immer nicht an Arthurs unermüdliche Neugier gewöhnt hat. »Aber wir besitzen auch ein Eisfach, in dem Eis und gefrorene Lebensmittel aufbewahrt werden können.« Bevor Arthur nachhaken kann, führt Mr. Granger aus: »Ja, es wird auch durch Strom betrieben.«

»Faszinierend«, sagt Arthur, was Ron hinter seinem Rücken zeitgleich mit demselben verzückten Gesichtsausdruck, den Arthur immer hat, wenn er über Muggleerfindungen spricht, imitiert. Harry lacht leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Erwachsenen nicht auf sich zu ziehen, und gibt dann sein bestes, das leicht angesäuerte, aber immer um Freundlichkeit bemühte Gesicht von Mr. Granger nachzuahmen. Er scheitert aber genauso grandios, wie zuvor bei seinem Versuch, Mad Eye Moody zu verkörpern. 

»Wie lange geht das schon?«, fragt Harry leise, nachdem er endlich aufgegeben hat, und Ron erwidert: »Seit sie vor fünfzehn Minuten fast zeitgleich eingetroffen sind. Ich glaube, Mr. Granger kam schon mit einem Mindestmaß an Missmut hier an.« Ron grinst, dann dreht er sich plötzlich zur Seite und sieht in Richtung Hintertür, aus der gerade Percy heraustritt, was Harry erst sieht, als er sich ebenfalls von der Wärme des Feuers abwendet. Oliver, der hinter Percy nach draußen tritt, salutiert spöttisch in Harrys Richtung und grinst, bevor er die kleine Gruppe an der Holzbank begrüßt.

»Was macht denn Oliver hier?«, erkundigt sich Harry verdutzt an Ron gewandt. Ron zieht mokant seine Augenbraue nach oben und fragt: »Ist das Dein Ernst?«

»Ja?« Harrys Antwort klingt mehr nach einer Frage, weil er nicht weiß, was genau denn sein Ernst sein solle und warum Ron in so einem anklagenden Ton mit ihm spricht. Ron grinst und wirft seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter: »Kumpel. Oliver ist Percys Plus Eins.« Harry runzelt die Stirn. »Die beiden sind zusammen.«

»Echt?« Sein Blick schnellt zu Percy und Oliver, die sich mit Fred, George, Ginny und Hermione unterhalten, und versucht irgendwelche Hinweise darauf zu finden, dass die beiden etwas anderes als Freunde sind. (Nicht, dass das wirklich möglich wäre.) »Das wusste ich gar nicht.«

»Percy ist auch nicht der Typ für Rundschreiben«, erwidert Ron und Harry glaubt, dass sich die Sache damit erledigt hat (auch wenn er schon ziemlich gerne wüsste, wie das funktionieren kann; schließlich hat er lange genug mit Oliver in einem Team Quidditch gespielt, dass er weiß, dass Oliver nicht immer der einfachste Mensch ist; vor allem, wenn eins selbst genauso starrköpfig ist wie er).

»Percy, Oliver, schön, dass ihr da seid«, sagt Molly, als Percy und Oliver zu ihnen hinüberkommen, um sich bemerkbar zu machen und sie zu begrüßen. (Harry erinnert sich noch gut an den Tag, als Percy vor der Tür der Weasleys stand. Wochen, nachdem der Krieg vorbei war, und gefühlte Ewigkeiten, nachdem er sich von ihnen abgewandt hatte. Harry erinnert sich an die Tränen, die Molly vergossen hatte, als sie Percy in ihre Arme gezogen hatte. Und er erinnert sich daran, dass Percy so ausgesehen hatte, als wäre er ebenfalls kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.) »Dann können wir ja anfangen, nicht wahr, Arthur?«

Arthur nickt und greift nach der Fackel, die neben ihm auf dem Boden gelegen hat, und reicht sie an Molly weiter, die sie an den hochgreifenden Flammen entzündet. In der Zwischenzeit haben auch Fred, George, Ginny und Hermione die paar Meter bis zum Feuer überbrückt.

Molly kontrolliert mit einem Blick in die Runde, ob auch ja alle da sind, bevor sie sich aufmacht in Richtung Osten, um das Haus mit der Fackel in der Hand einmal zu umrunden. Eine kleine Prozession Weasleys, Grangers, Potters und Woods folgt ihr dabei schweigend, obwohl Harry genau spüren kann dass die Grangers ebenso gerne wie er wissen wollen würden, warum sie sich nicht sofort nach drinnen setzen, um der immer schneidender werdenden Kälte entfliehen zu können. Aber weil keiner der anderen ein Wort spricht, reihen sie sich einfach nur ein und folgen Molly.

Nachdem sie das Haus einmal komplett umrundet haben, steckt Molly die Fackel in eine Halterung an der Wand neben der Holzbank und bedeutet ihnen, dass sie nach drinnen gehen können.

Im Innenraum ist nicht nur der Esstisch gedeckt, sondern auch vor dem Kamin sind auf Kaffeetischchen und Fensterbrettern Geschirr und Besteck eingedeckt, sodass die Anzahl an Gedecken ihre Kopfzahl weit übersteigt.

»Molly weiß, dass wir nicht so viele sind, oder?«, fragt Harry leise, um Molly nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen, aber statt Ron antwortet ihm Percy, der nicht weit weg von ihm gestanden hat: »An All Hallow's Eve decken wir für die Geister mit ein, die nach Hause zurückkehren und Gastfreundlichkeit suchen. Wir heißen sie willkommen.«

»Wir erwarten ganz schön viele Geister«, murmelt Ron, der prompt einen strafenden Blick von Hermione erntet und in Reaktion seine Arme beschwichtigend hebt.

»Und warum die Sache mit der Fackel?«, klinkt Mrs. Granger sich in das Gespräch mit ein. Harry glaubt in ihrem Gesicht die gleiche Wissbegier zu erkennen, die Hermione zur Schau trägt, wenn sie auf ein Ding stößt, dass sie vorher noch nie gesehen hat. Percy antwortet mit derselben leicht überheblichen Tonlage, die Harry schon immer ein wenig abschreckend fand, weswegen er Fragen nie direkt an Percy stellt: »Die Fackel steht stellvertretend für den Lauf der Sonne, weswegen er immer im Osten beginnt, und soll böse Geister und Unheil vom Haus fernhalten. – Traditionell wird die Asche des Feuers zur Weissagung genutzt, aber das ist Humbug. Es gibt keine Beweise dafür, dass Weissagungen durch die Asche von Allerheiligenfeuer mehr oder weniger zutreffend sind als andere Weissagungsformen. Und, frank und frei, es gibt keine zuverlässigen Studien über Weissagung per se.«

»Und trotzdem stehst Du nach dem Essen mit uns draußen und schmierst Dir Asche ins Gesicht«, ruft Fred über den gesamten Tisch hinweg, an den er sich bereits gesetzt hat, während die anderen noch ihre Mäntel und Stiefel ausgezogen haben.

»Es hält Unheil fern«, entgegnet Percy defensiv, was George dazu veranlasst, zu erwidern: »Du meinst, es hält Mums Unmut von Dir fern.«

»Frosch wie Kröte«, murmelt Percy so leise, dass Harry sicher ist, dass es außer ihm niemand gehört haben kann. Sein ebenso leises Lachen wird mit so etwas ähnlichem wie einem Lächeln quittiert und Harry denkt sich, dass Percy und er vielleicht doch miteinander klarkommen können. 

Bevor irgendjemand das Gespräch weiterführen kann, lässt Molly, weil endlich alle am Tisch sitzen, die Schüsseln und Platten und Backformen über ihre Köpfe hinweg auf die vorbereiteten Untersetzer schweben. Als die letzten Karaffen Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch landen, setzt Molly sich zu ihnen und sieht noch ein letztes Mal in das Gesicht jedes einzelnen Familienmitgliedes, dann eröffnet sie das Essen, von dem sie die Reste im Schein des Feuers draußen aufstellen werden, um die Aos Sí zu besänftigen.


End file.
